Oke Google
by Ochandy
Summary: Superhero yang satu ini, pantang ketinggalan jaman... Orang buat, kita juga buat... Summary apa ini ? Baca aja deh...


**"Oke Google"**

 **'**

 **By : Ochandy/Ananda**

 **'**

 **Disclaimer : ©Boboiboy All Elemental & Friends**

 **(Boboiboy hanya milik Monsta/Animonsta Studio)**

 **'**

 **Genre : Humor gagal...**

 **'**

 **Warning ! Typo, GaJe, Nyesel Abis Baca...**

 **'**

 **Happy Reading...**

 **~O.o.O~**

 ** _Author POV..._**

Sekarang wabah virus status "Oke Google" mulai mendunia, akibat iklan aplikasi sang "Doktor" mesin pencari yang terkenal seantero dunia.

Kala itu Boboiboy dan Gopal tengah asik browsing internet hingga akhirnya mereka melihat status dari beberapa orang di Spacebook sebagai berikut :

... Ejo - jo...  
"Oke Google... Kapan aku akan lepas dari jeratan hutang Rumah Sakit Bago - go ?"  
1 menit yang lalu

"Hahahah... Ejo - jo berhutang ?" Ucap Gopal terkekeh. Boboiboy hanya memandangi sahabat gempalnya itu dengan tampang krik, krik... "Kau pun samalah..."

Status selanjutnya...

... Adu - du ...  
"Oke Google, kapankah Kikita yang cantik jelita itu jadi pendamping hidupku ?"  
55 detik yang lalu

"Ish... Status apa ini ?" Boboiboy mengernyit.

... Yaya Yah...  
"Oke Google... Bagaimana caranya biskuit aku yang sedaap sejagat raya dimakan semua orang ?"  
3 menit yang lalu

"Sedap konon " Ucap Boboiboy dan Gopal bersamaan.

Status selanjutnya...

... Ying ...  
"Oke Google, bagaimana cara menginsyafkan Yaya agar bisa menyadari biskuitnya itu ternyata beracun ?"  
2 menit 50 detik yang lalu

"Memang biskuit Yaya beracun..." Ucap Gopal. Mendadak atmosfer terasa mencekam.

"APA KAU BILANG !?" Sesosok gadis berjilbab merah muda dengan background api neraka itu menatap Gopal murka. Boboiboy heran sejak kapan gadis ini berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Tumbukkan padu !" Boboiboy langsung geleng - geleng kepala. Dia meneruskan browsingnya dan melihat status selanjutnya.

... Fang ...  
"Oke Google... Siapa yang paling populer, aku atau Boboiboy ? Mesti aku ! Kan kan kan... ?"  
Baru saja

Boboiboy hanya menatap layar smartphonenya dengan tatapan asem sunyem andalannya. Sementara Gopal masih berlari menghindari tumbukkan padu dahsyat milik Yaya.

Status selanjutnya...

... Papa Zola ...  
"Oke Google... Kenapa bini kebenaran marah seharian ni ? Sungguh kebenaran merisaukannya"  
2 detik yang lalu

... Mama Zila ...  
"Oke Google, kenapa kakanda punya perangai tak pernah berubah ? Cam budak kecik..."  
Baru saja

"Huh... Ternyata masalah Rumah Tangga" Boboiboy meneruskan berselancarnya (?)

... Gopal ...

"Eh Gopal ? Bukankah dia dikejar - kejar nenek biskuit tadi ?" Boboiboy celingak - celinguk mencari kedua sosok yang difikirkannya. Gopal berada dibalik pohon dengan tangan bergetar memegang hape jadulnya.

... Gopal ...  
"Oke Google... Apa hari ni aku akan innalillahi ? Sebab Yaya kah ? Google tolong sampaikan pada jodohku bahwasanya aku menantikannya di alam sana, salam cinta Gopal..."  
Baru saja

"Cih... Dasar JoNes !" Ledek Boboiboy yang dilempari muka asem Gopal.

"Woy... Tolonglah aku !" teriak Gopal memohon belas kasihan. Boboiboy hanya memandangnya sejenak lalu...

"Boboiboy kuasa 5 !"

Sang pemilik lima elemen pun berpecah, smartphone dengan lima warna berbeda juga tergenggam di masing masing pemilik elemen.

"Berhenti Yaya !" Taufan melarang Yaya mendekati Gopal (dengan death - face nya). "Kenapa kau melarangku hah ?" Bentak gadis berhijab itu kesal.

"Woy... Kami pun nak buat statuslah ! Masa jika Superhero sejagat alam belum ngikut trend !" Teriak Api marah. Tubuhnya dipenuhi api yang membara. "Pulaah..." Yaya bersweetdrop ria dengan tidak elitnya.

"Cepat buat ! Setelah kalian buat baru aku belasah kau Gopal !"

"Oke !"

... Boboiboy Taufan ...  
"Oke Google... Kapan Kak Halilintar insyaf padaku ? Dia terlalu sering membunuhku dengan tatapannya yang setajam ulet ? Eh sileet terus hasil tes psikopat kak Hali 100% kah ? Satu lagi, apakah aku termasuk pria idaman semua wanita ?"

... Boboiboy Air ...  
"Oke Google, kapan aku bisa tidur tenang tanpa ada keributan ! Aku benci harus terbangun di siang bolong begini"

... Boboiboy Api ...  
"Oke Google... Kapan pertengkaran ini selesai ? Otakku mulai strees dan aku mau bermain sekarang !"

... Boboiboy Gempa ...  
"Oke Google... Kapan saudaraku yang lain bisa sedikit agak normal ?"

"Woy Halilintar ! Cepat posting statusmu..." Desak Yaya tak sabaran karena hanya pria beriris ruby manik itu belum juga memposting statusnya.

"Huh-," Halilintar mendengus sebelum akhirnya memposting statusnya...

... Boboiboy Halilintar ...  
"Oke Google, kapankah para Readers yang 'aneh' ini sadar kalau cerita ini kagak ada letak bagusnya... ? Para Readers, anda sudah buang buang waktu membaca cerita GaJe ini..."

... Author ...  
"Oke Google, kenapa yang lain belum conneck ? ternyata hanya Halilintar seorang yang sadar kalau cerita ini kagak ada mutunya*pundung di pojokkan"

 **Tamat dengan tidak elitnya...**

 **Kaaaboooor...**

 **Prang...**

 **Plaaak...**

 **Jeduaaar...**

 ***dilempar petasan, golok, sandal, jendela (?)**

 **Ciye yang waktunya mubazir baca cerita GaJe ini hahahahahaks... Uhuk uhuk... *ketawa kunti...**

 **Readers : KESINI LU BOCAH... ! WAKTU GUE KEBUANG PERCUMA GARA - GARA ELUU...**

 **ANE : Bush... *bakar petasan asap* cliiing...**

 **Ngilang di tempat.**

 **Readers : *Death Glare**

 **Ampuun mamak e...**


End file.
